Mobile equipment (ME) is popular with everybody irrespective of any socioeconomic background. Today the mobile equipment does not merely serve communication purpose but with advanced processors and better memory management is becoming a pocket-able private information database which contains various user data and enterprise related data. The ME can contain confidential information and organizational secrets.
During some accidental data deletion, software or hardware malfunction results in loss of data which is an unfavorable situation for the user. Moreover, if the ME is lost or stolen, there is a risk of data being compromised either maliciously or by accident. In such situations recovering lost data as well as locking ME is critical. The user of ME expects data recovery and device locking to be done as fast as possible. The user may intend to recover the data by contacting the service provider of the ME and the service provider will recover the data from the ME. Also, if the user intends to lock the lost ME, the user will contact the service provider to lock the ME. Moreover remote ME locking function can be accomplished by a service provider, only for those ME's which are registered with that particular service provider.
OMA is the leading industry forum for developing market-driven, interoperable mobile service enablers. Open Mobile Alliance Device Management (OMA DM) is a device management specification. By conforming to OMA DM, users, wireless operators, service providers, and corporate information management departments can eliminate the complication of various proprietary protocols. Device management pertains to configurations, provisioning client applications, and detecting problems of remote devices from servers. The service provider has the DM servers to recover and lock the ME if the ME was stolen or lost.
Due to above mentioned reasons, the existing system fails to recover data or lock the ME which is registered with a different service provider. There is a need for a system which can remotely recover data and lock ME irrespective of the service provider to which the ME is attached.